freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:OmegaShadow el ErizoX
Música de fondo *'Título': Doomsday Zone - Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles Music Extended *'Artista': Sachio Ogawa, Tatsuyuki Maeda, Jun Senoue, Howard Drossin, Brad Buxer, Cirocco Jones, Bobby Brooks, Darryl Ross, Geoff Grace, Doug Grisby, Michael Jackson *'Basada en': Sonic The Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles *'Duración': 30 minutos. *'Fecha de lanzamiento': 11 de agosto del 2013 (1994 si contamos la fecha de lanzamiento de Sonic 3 and Knuckles/Sonic and Knuckles). ''★Sobre mi★'' Una persona alegre a la cual le gusta jugar diferentes videojuegos mi verdadero nombre es Víctor Gabriel Flores Mejía ★Más sobre mi★ * Mis Pokémon favoritos (contando megas) son: Mega Charizard X, Latias y Mew y sin contar megas son: Charizad, Latias y Mew * Mi juego favorito de Sonic es Sonic Unleashed (por el Turbo/Boost y el Gameplay del lobo) * Mi personaje favorito de la saga de Sonic es Shadow the Hedgehog * Mi juego de Kirby es Kirby's Return to Dream Land * Mi juego favorito de Mario es Super Mario Galaxy * Odio la gente que se arde porque en un Top que esta hecho con la opinión del Youtuber que lo creo solo porque no pusieron algo que les gustaba * Respeto solo si respetan a los demás (sobre todo si son amigos míos) * Mi puntuación máxima que tengo en la UCN (contando solo mi PC) es 6200 * Mi color favorito es el rojo ★Animatrónicos Favoritos★ # Freddy Fazbear # Toy Bonnie # Mangle # Fredbear # Nightmare # Whitered Bonnie # Bonnie # Funtime Foxy # Toy Freddy # ''S''pring Bonnie ★Jumpscares Favoritos★ 1. Freddy Fazbear 2. Mangle 3. Funtime Foxy (CN) 4. Whitered Bonnie 5. Bonnet ★''Mis Páginas Favoritas★'' * Freddy Fazbear * Toy Bonnie * Mangle * Bonnie * Springtrap * 5ta Noche * Funtime Foxy * Muertes (FNaF2) * Ultimate Custom Night * Adventure Funtime Foxy * Muertes (FNaF4) (esta es por ser mi primer edición relevante cuando arregle un error con Nightmarionne ) ★Sagas De Videojuegos Favoritas★ # Super Mario Bros # The Legend of Zelda # Five Nights at Freddy's # Kirby # Pokémon # Sonic the Hedgehog # Super Smash Bros # Metroid # Mario Kart # Megaman ★Videojuegos Favoritos★ * Sonic Unleashed. Lo mencione arriba :/. * Sonic Adventure 2. Este me gusta más que el uno debido a que esta Shadow y no tiene la historia de Big. * Super Mario Galaxy. Básicamente el único juego de Mario (junto con el Mario Kart de Wii) que conseguí jugar legalmente. * Ultimate Custom Night. Por ser el juego de FNaF que más te puede durar y ser el que mayor cantidad de mecánicas tiene). * FNaF 2. Es el segundo FNaF al que más horas jugué. * Sonic the Hedgehog and Knuckles. Es el mejor juego de Sonic en los 90's * Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Me parece uno de los mejores juegos de la Wii * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Me parece uno de los mejores juegos de Zelda en 3D Esta lista no esta del que menos me gusta al que más me gusta, los puse en el orden en el que me iba acordando, también esta lista se ira expandiendo conforme me acuerde de más juegos, o también en lo que juego algún otro ★''Plantillas★'' ★Logros★ Categoría:Usuarios Hondureños